


Diana takes a dip

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [9]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana makes it to Paris and she and Methos head to the holy spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana takes a dip

Diana takes a dip  
By  
Mckplk

Methos was fed, showered and warm. He was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine and his journal. Duncan came out of the bathroom towel around his waist and one in his hand drying his hair.

“Hey I’ve got to go get groceries want to come along?” Duncan asked as he opened his dresser to look for clothes.

“I do not intend to move from this spot until I’m ready to go to bed.” Methos informed him.

“Suite yourself I’m going to stop by Joe’s for dinner.” Duncan offered

“Nope, I have plenty of beer and lunch meat in the fridge. Have a good time.” Methos didn’t even bother looking up from his journal.

Duncan grabbed his jacket and left. Methos listened to Duncan’s car drive away.

***

A couple hours later the phone rang; Methos jumped up from the couch and answered it. “Pierson.”

“Hey honey, I don’t suppose you have the address to Duncan’s barge?” Diana asked she sounded tired.

“Yes, why?” He asked concerned

“Because I’m taking a cab to the barge.” She replied

“But you’re not due until tomorrow morning and I’m picking you up remember.” Methos teased

“I managed to get an earlier flight.” Diana said “Now address please, the nice young man is waiting.”

“You’re here now?” Methos was suddenly very happy. He gave the address then went to his room to change.

***  
Diana set her duffle bag down next to her bed on the barge. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the feel of the barge moving beneath her. Diana could feel the tension of the morning leaving her. She really hated to fly.

Methos poked his head into the bedroom “Good you’re still awake. I made some soup and sandwiches. Come eat, it will help with the jet lag.”

“Ok, I’ll be right there just let me freshen up.” Diana said Methos walked back into the living area of the barge.

Methos was humming while he made up the plates for lunch when Duncan walked into the barge grocery bags piled in his arms.

“Nice to see someone is in a good mood.” Duncan greeted walking into the kitchen.

“I’ve told you before I’m easily amused.” Methos stated with a big smile.

“Hmm amused, I don’t think it’s amusement old man. I think it’s love.” Duncan teased, “So when did Diana get in?”

“She arrived about an hour ago. She’ll be out in a minute.” Methos answered as he put the food on the table.

Diana came out a few moments later “Oh Duncan I didn’t hear you come in.” She said as she sat down to eat.

“I’m afraid you and Joe are at a slight disadvantage. Mac here relies on our immortal doorbell to announce him.” Methos teased 

Duncan ignored Methos “So how was your flight?” He asked as he sat down at the table.

“Long and stressful. We hit turbulence every fifteen minutes. By the time we got here I was a wreak.” Diana stated “But I’m much better now that I’m firmly on the ground again.” 

“Methos said you didn’t like to fly. I’m sorry it was so ruff on you.” Duncan offered

“I’ll be fine I mean it’s got to get easier the more you do it right?” Diana assured him “And if not I guess I could take a ship next time.”

“Oh no, I don’t like boats.” Methos spoke up “Long story, one I’ll tell another time.”

“In that case now that I’m feed let me get a shower then you can take me to this spring.” Diana stated as she got up.

“Need any help washing your back?” Methos playfully offered

“No, but nice try.” Diana replied as she went to get her things from the bedroom.

Methos cleared the dishes and went to double check his and Diana’s back packs.

“She’s good for you.” Duncan observed

“Yes she is.” Methos answered simply as he put the small first aid kit into his pack.

“Well I think I’m going to go see about dinner at Joe’s, Joe had mentioned something about Amanda earlier.” Duncan said as he walked to the door grabbing his jacket on the way out.

Once again Methos didn’t even look up as Duncan went to leave. 

Diana walked out of the bedroom the same time Duncan was walking up the steps. “Going out again?” Diana inquired

“Yea, just going to go check on Joe.” Duncan answered

“Alright tell him I’ll see him tomorrow.” Diana said and kissed him on the cheek and watched as he left.

Diana started toward the shower when Methos spoke “Sweat heart are you sure you want to go today? We could wait until tomorrow. It would give you a chance to rest.”

“No, if I don’t keep going I’ll pass out and feel horrible tomorrow” She answered 

“Alright, we’re all packed and ready so when you get out we can go.” Methos replied as he watched Diana walk into the bathroom.

A short while later Diana walked out steam bellowing out around her. “Feel better?” Methos asked

“Much.” Diana purred “So how far is this spring?”

“It’s a little ways outside of Paris. So you can catch a nap on the way.” Methos told her “It’s one now so we should be there around three. We get in get out and should be back in time to see Joe’s first set at nine.” Methos said as he handed Diana a back pack.

“Sounds like a plan.” Diana said as she took the pack and headed for the door.

***

Methos parked on the old dirt road just outside a grove of trees. He watched Diana sleep for a few moments before he went to wake her. “Diana love wake up we’re here.” He spoke softly as he shook her.

“Hmm?” She mumbled and stretched in the seat then opened her eyes and looked around. “It’s really pretty here. You’ll have to bring me back sometime so we can explore properly.” Diana said as she opened the door to get out.

“If you’d like, maybe in the spring when it’s warmer.” Methos promised 

They walked the two miles in and came to the clearing where the opening was to repel down to the spring. Methos set up the repelling equipment and put the first harness onto Diana. She just smiled at the way he was making sure she was secured. Once he was done she double checked everything and then watched as he put his own equipment on.

“Ready?” He asked, Diana laughed lightly and jumped off the edge.

Methos looked over the side surprise and fear on his face. “Come on slow poke.” Diana teased as she let herself down. Methos chuckled and eased over the edge. A few moments later Diana was on the ground. She undid her harness and waited for Methos who joined her a few moments later.

“I take it you’ve done this a time or two before?” Methos asked an amused smirk crossing his lips.

“Once or twice.” She replied playfully 

“Hmm, anything else I should know?” He asked as he pulled her close.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.” She said and kissed him. Diana pulled out of Methos’ arms and looked around. “Wow, this place is amazing. Please tell me we can come back!” She asked excitedly. Methos could see the historian in her coming out.

“Of course, once this is all over.” Methos answered “But for now let’s get the spring water and get going.”

Diana pulled out a canteen and walked over to the edge of the spring but as she went to kneel down she lost her footing and fell in head first. She vaguely heard Methos calling her name as she was going under the water. Once submerged it felt like time had slowed down and everything was going in slow motion, then everything went black.

When Diana opened her eyes she was in the cavern but Methos was nowhere to be found and everything felt hollow like it wasn’t real.

“Hello?” Diana called out “Methos. This isn’t funny.”

“Methos isn’t here my dear.” Diana spun around at the sound of the female voice. A woman with long black hair about her own height wearing a long silver dress was standing behind her. Diana guessed the woman was in her mid-forties. 

“Who are you?” Dian asked instantly on guard. This woman seemed familiar somehow but she couldn’t place her.

“I have gone by many names but you would know me as Gaia. Come child let me show you what you came here to see.” Gaia held her hand out to Diana and leas her over to the pool of water Dian watched transfixed as Gaia bent down and touched the water’s surface it rippled and became a looking glass.  
Flash back…  
Diana was dressed in a white gown; she looked to be twelve years old. She was being prepared for the initiation ritual. She and her future husband were to begin their service to the Lady Gaia. They would begin their training to serve as the high priest and priestess when the time came.  
Diana was buzzing with envious excitement; she couldn’t wait to see who her husband would be. There was only one person she wanted. The two of them grew up together in the temple they had both been foundlings. She knew in her heart that if she had been chosen then he had also.  
The women around her were finishing up fixing her hair, making last second fixes to her gown and any number of other details.  
It was finally time; she walked down the long hall her hand in the current High Priestess. They made it to the side entrance to the alter room. Diana could see the alter and the High Priest a boy was kneeling beside the High Priest   
The boy looked up at Diana with happy hazel eyes… 

 

“Diana wake up. Please open your eyes.” She heard Methos’ panicked and pleading voice it sounded so far away. “Come on sweet heart wake up.” Methos had pulled her out of the spring and had her head in his lap. She didn’t seem to be hurt except a small bump on the back of her head. She had been unconscious for twenty minutes. Finally Diana started to stir and Methos had to stop himself from hugging her to him. “Hey sleepy head.” Methos said as Diana opened her eyes

“Hey yourself.” She breathed Diana started to sit up. “What happened and why am I wet?”

“You slipped and fell into the spring. Just try to relax for a few minutes. You have a small knot on the back of your head.” Methos explained Diana reached back and winced as she found the bump.

“I had the weirdest dream. There was a woman and she said her name was Gaia. She told me that I was one of her high priestesses in another life and she said something else but I can’t remember.” Diana babbled

“Well sounds like we really do have our priestess after all.” Methos beamed “Now can you get up?” I don’t know about you but being down here after dark gives me the creeps.” 

Diana stood up and to her surprise she felt fine “So far so good let get going before I start to feel this bump.” Diana replied and they headed back to the surface.


End file.
